Pride, Shame, Hope
by UncleIroh3211
Summary: When Byakuya destroyed the soul reaper powers that Ichigo got from Rukia, He unwittingly unleashed something far more dangerous. Something that would bring great change to all dimensions.
1. Defeat

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

"You're slow." The cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki rang in Ichigo's ears.

"Even while falling." He could see the blood, He knew he was defeated and it seems that realization struck him hard enough that the pain appeared dulled for the moment. The sight of the fast approaching pavement brought him harshly back to reality. With a resounding and surprisingly anti-climactic THUD Ichigo hit the ground. The pain came back in full force and he was beginning to lose consciousness.

'I don't understand… I was strong… I was finally strong enough to protect everything I cared about'

'Yuzu' The image of his little sister in the kitchen was brought to the forefront of his mind. She was scolding dad for one of his more exuberant stunts. The mini-glare on her face and the way she tried to hold the ladle in a threatening manner brought an unconscious softening to Ichigo's pain-pinched face.

'Karin' He sees the scrappier of his sisters by far, walking through the front door of the house. Scabby knees, unkempt hair, a soccer ball under her arm and a victorious grin etched across her usually deadpanned face. The sight of Yuzu reprimanding their dad only seems to make the grin widen as she stomps over to help her sister. Ichigo's heart melts at the joyful familiarity of the scene.

'Dad' The goofball seems to have done something to bring Yuzu and Karin's ire down on him. Probably tried to fight him as he walked through the front door after school. Isshin was silly that much was certain, but he had his moments and regardless of his eccentricities, Ichigo knew his father would go to the ends of the earth for his family.

'Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu.' Everyone was on the roof having lunch. Orihime was trying to get Tatsuki to try whatever strange concoction of foods she brought with her today. Tatsuki was of course politely refusing while simultaneously trying to figure out why Orihime didn't just eat normal food. Chad watched all this in silence but anyone who looked would see the gentle smile on his face and the general air of contentment around him. Keigo was trying to get Mizuiro to talk about the girls in their class while Mizuiro partially indulged him in his insanity but mostly was focused on his phone. Uryu sat slightly away from the rest. The newest addition to Ichigo's circle of friends was still a little on the fringes but he would mellow out soon.

'Rukia' Thinking of Rukia brought forth a maelstrom of emotions for Ichigo. He felt grateful to her for how she changed his life. Guilty for the situation they were both in at this very moment. Protective of her for reasons too complicated for him to work through at the moment. But above all else he felt warmth spread through his extremities and pool in his stomach. Contrary to popular belief Ichigo was not as dense as people believed. His mother's death had left him slightly emotionally closed off but he had a fine understanding of people and of himself. He knew of Orihime's crush on him and he simply didn't feel the same way. So he knew what this warmth he felt was. It wasn't love… not yet. It was certainly attraction and interest and familiarity and comfort. He knew it could be love one day.

'Not likely considering I'm about to die and she's about to be taken for execution.' He thought with a surprising amount of venom. Drawing on strength he didn't realize he had he spoke to the figure glaring contemptuously down at him.

"You're her brother aren't you? So why aren't you trying to save her?" His voice seemed to come out stronger than he felt at the moment and he was pleased to see hesitation flash across his attackers face. But his next words left Ichigo almost hopeless.

"She has broken the law and must take responsibility and face her punishment" The words were spoken so coldly and smoothly most would believe his indifference. But Ichigo saw through it.

"I know you don't want this to happen I kn – "

"What I want doesn't factor into this decision. I am a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. I am a keeper of the peace and an enforcer of the law. I cannot turn my back on the system I dedicated my life to because of my own wants." Ichigo saw the pain in Byakuya's eyes but he was too angry to care.

"And yet you can turn your back on your family?" A voice colder than anyone in his life had ever heard from him came out of Ichigo's mouth. Anger flashed dangerously in Byakuya's eyes and he raise his right arm above him.

"Do not presume to know me" He stated coldly bringing Senbonzakura down to finish off the orange-haired teen. But a very small hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his sword.

"Don't make this worse for yourself Rukia." Renji stated in an almost frantic tone. "He's not worth it, you've only known him fo – "

"I've known him long enough to know he's worth saving" Rukia stated with complete conviction and proceeded to glare at her now former best friend.

"It doesn't seem to matter anymore. He's dead" Byakuya's voice broke the two from their glaring contest to look down at the paling and now completely still form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia seemed to shut down. Her face lost all traces of its previous defiance, her shoulders slumped and the hand that was on her brother's shoulder slackened its grip and fell to her side. She began moving on autopilot standing between the two as her brother calmly stepped away from the bloody teen and opened a Senkaimon.

As the trio of soul reapers prepared to step into the gateway they froze when a monstrous amount of spiritual pressure crashed down on them. Renji was brought to his knees gasping for air. Byakuya began to sweat whether from strain, nerves or both, was unclear. Oddly enough Rukia didn't seem to be adversely affected. It seemed that where Renji and Byakuya felt an unnerving amount of cold menace and killing intent, Rukia felt nothing but warmth and an inexplicable feeling of safety.

And then an unearthly howl penetrated the silence of the night and left all three feeling as though ice was running through their veins.

"RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A/N

Hey there just thought that I would put this hear to let anyone who read this know that if I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you want more. If you do let me know and I'll keep writing. If you don't let me know and I'll keep writing. I can't really give a timetable considering I have classes at the moment but I'll try to post a chapter every week…ish.

Future chapters will be longer


	2. Beast

Hey this may happen occasionally, me posting chapters only a day or two after the last one, because I'm a bit of an insomniac and when I can't sleep I write so here you go.

**Ctornello, laslobos, general zargon**. Thanks for the reviews.

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

><p>"Do not presume to know me" Ichigo saw his attackers arm swing down to finish him but all he could do was close his eyes and wait. Surprisingly the pain never came but he was fading too quickly to even take notice. He could hear the red-haired one say something but he just couldn't concentrate on the words. His heart rate was slowing and his consciousness was slipping, but as he fell into the blissful silence of death he could make out a few words<p>

"-…Known him…worth saving." Her voice cut into his brain like a knife and something seemed to surge to life in his mind. As his life slipped away all he could think of was that he would never hear that voice again. That the both of them would die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_But I can."_ The words resonated in his skull, and like a light switch, everything went dark and Ichigo knew no more.

* * *

><p>"RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<p>

Byakuya was no stranger to hollows. In his long years of service he had seen some of the worst horrors that Hueco Mundo had to offer... Or so he believed. His lieutenant was gasping for air and his sister seemed frozen in place. Byakuya was frozen as well, not due to the admittedly horrifying amounts of spiritual pressure being exuded by the thing before him but by the sheer fear he felt in that moment.

Its skin was unnaturally pale save for the pitch-black markings extending from the hole in the center of its chest. Its bare upper body showed a frame consisting of long arms ending in clawed hands with tuffs of red fur on the wrists and a muscular but wiry build. Its legs were half covered in the torn black lower half of a soul reapers clothing and its feet were also clawed. The most terrifying aspect of the creature was the masked head resting atop its red-fur-wreathed collarbone. Resembling a human skull but with much sharper edges and a large set of teeth that seemed to be set permanently in a menacing grin as well as the black markings that ran down from the crown of its head and over the glowing yellow eyes staring right back at them was enough to freeze most people in their tracks, but what really made this creature truly look like a demon was the two long sharp horns adorning its head, jutting out to the side and curving to point forward they appeared ready to impale their next victim.

All three soul reapers stood transfixed by the sight before them, trying to figure out what this was and where it came from. Rukia was the first to notice the orange hair extending down to the creatures lower back.

"I-I-Ichigo?" An uncharacteristic stutter in her usually calm voice went unnoticed by the other two, but here words seemed to break the creature out of whatever it was that made it stand still and charge forward with its left arm cocked back prepared to strike.

Byakuya, surprised by the creature's speed, only just managed to move his head out of the way but still received a deep gash across his left cheek. This seemed to anger the beast as it let out a low menacing growl and tried to strike again.

"CAPTAIN!" The blow was interrupted by Renji who had manage to start moving again and brought his sword up to block the attempt on his captains life. To everyone's surprise the sword shattered and the creatures fist kept moving. The blow hit Renji in the stomach and sent him flying into a lamp post making a sizable bend in the metal. Renji fell to the ground unconscious with blood spilling out of his mouth.

Getting over his shock Byakuya drew his blade and prepared to strike. Using shunpo get behind the beast he swung his sword horizontally attempting to decapitate it. He was even more surprised when it simply lifted its hand and caught his blade without even turning around. Byakuya was too slow to react when the beast suddenly wrest the sword from his hand, crushed it, threw it away and then turned around and grabbed his neck in one of its clawed hands and held him in the air at arms length. The beasts glowing yellow eyes seemed to bore into his and then without warning a large red sphere of energy began growing between its horns pointing right towards his head.

'Cero!' Thought Byakuya with a feeling of dread washing over him. The ball got bigger and bigger until it was almost twice the size of the beast's head.

"ICHIGO STOP!" Rukia's words caused an almost instantaneous reaction. The cero began to shrink and in seconds was gone. The beast turned its head to look at the now crying face of Rukia.

"Please" Rukia said in a begging voice. The beast seemed to consider her for a moment before relenting and releasing Byakuya from its grasp. The captain regained his footing and quickly made his way to his previously discarded blade only to find it shattered much like Renji's. Rukia looked at the unconscious form of Renji and her brothers shattered blade and wondered how they would all survive this encounter.

* * *

><p>"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku" Gold ropes shot out of the sky and wrapped around the creatures still form. The beast showed no visible reaction but began to unconsciously raise its spiritual pressure in attempt to break the kido. The ropes began to strain and rip.<p>

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro" Six beams of light shot into the beast to further bind him, the combination of spells would take a while to break and Rukia finally spotted their saviors. They were none other than Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Tessai had cast the kido and was still focusing on keeping the hollow trapped by continuously reinforcing the kido and Urahara was tending to Renji's wounds.

"Why hello there" Kisuke said in his usual all-too-happy tone of voice as he stood up after examining the now conscious Renji. The beast began to raise its spiritual pressure even more and its bindings were straining.

"You three should head on home. We can handle this little problem." Urahara stated to the three soul reapers who all looked at him as if was crazy and decided to tell him just as much. But he simply laughed it off.

"Most likely but that's not important at the moment." He answered in an uncharacteristically serious tone of voice.

"The three of you are too weak to help. You'd just get in the way." Kisuke's hat was blocking his eyes from view but he was watching them all carefully. Byakuya was angry at the man's flippant words but he knew them to be true but something else still confused him.

"Why do we need to leave? The beast is bound already. Why not purify it now? Before we leave." Byakuya wasn't about to relent in this and he stared down Kisuke waiting for a suitable answer. What he got was as far from suitable as he could imagine.

"I have no intention of 'purifying' this one." Kisuke said jovially. Byakuya continued to stare at the man he had deemed a mad scientist many years ago trying to decide whether or not to directly intervene or bring this to the head captain. He knew in his current state that he couldn't defeat Kisuke in a one on one fight and that was without factoring in Tessai. So fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you ask Byakuya made a decision. He turned from the scientist and opened a senkaimon.

"We're leaving" He began to walk through the gates. Renji's protest died on his lips as he saw took in the wounded stated of both his captain and himself and silently followed him. Rukia however looked intently at Kisuke and spoke before leaving.

"Can you save him?" Urahara was surprised by the almost pleading tone from the 'young' Kuchiki but allowed a small smile to grace his face before answering in a confident voice.

"Of course Rukia." Rukia smiled softly before turning and entering the senkaimon. She turned her head around just as the gates were closing and saw two more people arrive and heard Tessai announcing another kido.

* * *

><p>"Bakudo 99, Kin." Black fabric and pieces of iron proceeded to further bind Ichigo's hollow form to the ground as two more people arrived on scene.<p>

"Yoruichi, could you please take Mr. Ishida home. I've already seen to his wounds and now he just needs rest." Yoruichi glanced at the bound creature in the middle of the street and raised a questioning eyebrow in Kisuke's direction to which he mouthed the word 'later' before she nodded then appeared next to Uryu in flash and disappeared just as instantly.

"Kisuke I thought you said this wouldn't happen for quite a while?" The other newcomer questioned.

"I didn't think it would Shinji. I'm just as surprised as you." Urahara was back to his happy tone of voice, which did manage to assuage Shinji of some of his worries.

"Now let's take care of this shall we." Kisuke drew his blade and slashed off one of the beast's horns. Almost instantly the spiritual pressure was lifted from the area. The rest of the mask quickly shattered and the other hollow like features seemed to dissipate and coalesce into blue spiritual energy floating above them which shot into the now normal looking form of Ichigo healing the hole in his chest. Tessai released the various Bakudo and picked up the unconscious teen.

"I'm afraid I can't hand him over to the vizards just yet Shinji." Shinji looked at Urahara silently asking for an explanation.

"At the moment he isn't a vizard, and I don't think he ever truly will be, but first things first he needs to regain his soul reaper powers and no doubt daringly rescue the damsel in distress." Kisuke was back to his way-too-cheerful voice and it was grating on Shinji's nerves, but something of what Urahara said didn't sit well with him.

"What do you mean you don't think he'll ever be a vizard? It's not like he can really avoid it?" If anything the question seemed to make Urahara even happier.

"That would be telling." Shinji groaned at lack of any information in the response and was about to question him further but though better of it. If Urahara didn't want to tell than there's was no way he was going to make him.

"Fine just keep us updated on the kid's progress." And without further interruption Shinji disappeared and went back to the vizards warehouse.

"Alright then lets head on home" Urahara and Tessai with Ichigo over his shoulder all disappeared to head back to Urahara Shop. All three of them missed the pair of green eyes watching silently from the trees secretly recording the whole event.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Cifer stepped into the garganta he had just made and was preoccupied with thoughts of the upcoming meeting where he would report his findings. He faltered in his steps as he thought about the form that the human boy had taken.<p>

'Undoubtedly hollow and incredibly powerful' He had actually stopped moving now as he thought more about it. Most believed him to be solely loyal and devoted to Aizen, but he was merely using his self-preservation instincts, like most hollows.

'Before now there was no one capable of challenging Aizen' He thought with a twinge of hope.

'Perhaps it's best if Aizen does not receive this information' He then took out the eye that recorded the event and shattered it, allowing his instant regeneration to heal his eye.

'I'll simply relay the information that Ichigo Kurosaki was defeated by Byakuya Kuchiki and lost his soul reaper powers' He thought as he began walking again.

"The arrancar are now servants out of fear… perhaps you can free us Kurosaki… perhaps you can do what the espada cannot… and defeat Aizen, "

Brown eyes opened up and stared at the wooden ceiling of the Urahara Shop. The teen took in his surroundings, looked down at his bandaged form in mild discomfort. But then an unsettling and cold smirk made its way onto his face and his eyes briefly flashed a dangerous black and gold.

"Oh it's good to be king"

* * *

><p>Hey readers. I was happy to find some positive reviews and even a few people favorited the story. That's really encouraging to see and a great motivator for me to write more. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Introspection

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

><p>Sosuke Aizen was walking from the fifth-squad barracks to the captains meeting silently speculating on what was to be discussed. At the moment he was experiencing a rare moment of confusion. Rukia Kuchiki's capture and impending execution had been confirmed at the previous meeting, but as all the captains were leaving Captain Kuchiki has requested a private word with Head-Captain Yamamoto. Trying to spy on them was out of the question as he knew Yamamoto possessed incredible abilities when it came to sensing spirit energy, second only to Kaname Tosen. Whatever they had discussed had warranted another captains meeting the following morning, which at the very least caught his interest.<p>

Stepping through the large double doors into the meeting hall Aizen saw that most of his 'colleagues' had already arrived. The only ones still absent were the eighth squad captain Shunsui Kyoraku, the twelfth squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and eleventh squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki. After a few minutes of waiting Mayuri walked through the doors and took his place with an unusually pronounced sneer on his face, evidently he had been interrupted mid experiment to come here, something he did not appreciate in the least. Shunsui arrived a few minutes later and Aizen took notice that there wasn't even a hint of alcohol scent coming off the man and his face was uncharacteristically stony, he seemed to know the purpose of this meeting already and wasn't happy about it. Everyone settled in to wait for what they knew would be a long time until Zaraki arrived, but they were all surprised when only ten minutes had passed before the bloodthirsty man walked through the doors. Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room when Yamamoto brought his cane down with a resounding THUD.

"Welcome fellow captains. I have called this meeting to discuss the circumstances surrounding the retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki" That got Aizen's attention instantly. 'What does he mean 'circumstances'?' He thought quickly.

"It seems that the human whom Ms. Kuchiki granted her powers too is not an ordinary human as we previously believed." All the captains were waiting on baited breath for him to elaborate and while Aizen maintained a calm exterior he was seething internally. 'Dammit, they weren't supposed to find out what he was.'

"After his borrowed powers were destroyed by Captain Kuchiki the boy transformed into what was undoubtedly a Vasto Lorde class hollow." Everyone took an unconscious intake of air. Even as captains a Vasto Lorde was a formidable opponent. Many of the captains looked questioningly at the squad six captain, wondering why he did not bring this up at the first meeting.

"While it is unprecedented for a human to become a Vasto Lorde immediately after death that is not the reason for this meeting. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were both overwhelmed by its power and would have been killed if not for the intervention of two traitors." Everyone grew curious at that. 'Ah' thought Aizen. 'That's why the meeting was called, not to deal with the boy but to deal with Urahara… this may actually work out to my advantage.'

"Kisuke Urahara has been discovered in Karakura town and it appears that he has resumed his hollowfication experiments" Looks of understanding dawned on some captains faces, confusion on others, and in the case of squad two's captain, pure rage was etched across her usually stoic face.

"Excuse me but I believe some of us are a little less familiar with that names than others. Who is Kisuke Urahara and what is hollowfication?" voiced the small but deadly Captain Hitsugaya. Aizen decided he would he would take the opportunity to influence the captains who weren't aware of the story.

"Kisuke Urahara is the single most despicable man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Aizen spoke with false venom in his words, shocking everyone present.

"He was captain of squad twelve around a hundred years ago but now he is nothing but a disgrace. He began conducting experiments in the Rukongai and spirits began disappearing in droves. He was conducting experiments on hollowfication, the process of deliberately turning a sprit into a hollow." The captains who were already aware of the experiments grew somber and those who didn't were simply staring with disgusted disbelief.

"One night he decided that the experiments on normal souls weren't working so he chose to test his theories on his own comrades. Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, and even his own lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, were all turned into hollows." Everyone now had horrified looks on their faces, from remembrance and realization.

"When confronted with his crimes he ran to the world of the living with the assistance of ex Kido Commander Tessai Tsukabishi and ex Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, taking the transformed hollows with him." Aizen finished his tale with a fake look of sadness and anger on his face as all the captains had far off looks on their eyes as they thought about how one of their own could possibly do these things. Soifon however had grown angrier and angrier throughout the story and at the mention of her idol and mentor she had to put in a lot of effort to not lash out. She managed to calm herself as Yamamoto began speaking again.

"I believe you all understand the severity of the situation now. As such I am going to be dispatching a team of captains to capture the traitors as well as Kisuke Urahara's latest experiment." After the story they just heard all the captains were more than willing to take on the mission but they also understood the difficulty of the mission, facing two captain class soul reapers and possibly a Vasto Lorde class hollow.

"I have decided to dispatch Captains Soifon, Ichimaru, Aizen, and Kuchiki to deal with these enemies, you will leave immediately. All captains will treat this meeting as top secret and will not inform anyone even their lieutenants of what was discussed here." Banging his can on the ground once more to let the captains know they were dismissed Yamamoto turned around and walked through the doors back into his office leaving a completely still and silent room behind.

The three captains assigned the mission were the last to leave. Byakuya with a rare expression of worry on his face, Soifon thinking about all the ways she was going to hurt Kisuke Urahara before bringing him in and Aizen with a stoic expression on his face inwardly however he was grinning like mad. 'Excellent this is the perfect opportunity.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on earth.<p>

"Oh it's good to be king." Hollow Ichigo was happy to have a body of his own on the outside but he knew it was temporary so he decided to take the little time he had in control to have an important discussion. He got up out of the bed and made his way into the shop and down into the training area.

Kisuke saw Ichigo coming down into the training area and immediately knew that Ichigo was not in control at the moment, what confused him was the fact that while the Ichigo walking towards was most assuredly NOT Ichigo it also didn't seem to want to fight so he decided to wait and see what happened.

"Hello there Ichigo, how are you feeling this fine Sunday morning?" Urahara spoke with false cheeriness. Hollow Ichigo picked up on this immediately.

"Cut the crap you know who I am" Hollow said shortly, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Yes I do, however I have not the slightest clue what to call you." Urahara spoke in a half serious half jovial tone now.

"You haven't earned the right to use my name yet. Just call me Hollow for now" Hollow spoke sharply and without hesitation but he seemed to be getting calmer as the conversation progressed.

"Very well Hollow. Care to explain why I'm currently speaking with you and even more importantly why you aren't trying to kill me?" Urahara unconsciously gripped his can a little tighter waiting for a response.

"Simple, you're speaking with me right now because currently I'm in control of this body." Hollow spoke calmly and quickly

"You said 'currently' does that mean Ichigo will reclaim control" Urahara quickly dissected and analyzed the words said to him.

"Very soon actually which is why I needed to speak with you" Hollow said with urgency.

"Oh have something important to discuss now do we?" Urahara was quite intrigued with what this hollow had to say

"Yes, when Ichigo takes control he's gonna be a lot stronger than you initially though he would be." Hollow's declaration left Urahara a little lost for words for a moment but he managed to find his voice.

"Why do you say that?" He spoke the question with concern but anyone could hear the curious scientist poking its head out. The next round of conversation seemed to sate his curiosity.

"Because he's already regained his powers and is now training with the old man and myself within his soul."

"Why didn't I feel any spirit energy when Ichigo regained his powers?"

"Because at the moment it's all been internalized. When he 'wakes up' he's gonna be in a lot of pain while his soul and his body get synchronized."

"Ah I see, what then do you need me to do?"

"I know you planned on letting those friends of his train separately with Yoruichi, I need them brought here once Ichigo's back in control."

"I suppose I can do that but I do have a question. Why is it that Ichigo even agreed to you training him? He's hated hollows ever since Masaki was killed by one."

"I don't think he'd want me to discuss that with you. I will however tell you that time doesn't pass while you're within your soul which is one of the reasons Ichigo will be a lot stronger after this."

"Physical training within the soul will only temporarily affect the body."

"Not if you're still alive. Ichigo's soul form and body must be synchronized so when his developed soul form re-enters his human body both will change permanently."

"I see, if it isn't too much trouble do you mind me asking you one more question?"

"Yes but I don't see that stopping you."

"What exactly are you? I've dealt with inner hollows before and you aren't exactly like them."

"I am an inner hollow but also a little bit different, Ichigo will tell you exactly what I am if you earn his trust but something you just said warrants my attention. When did you deal with another inner hollow?"

"Some of my fellow soul reapers were forcibly hollowfied a hundred years ago by a man named Sosuke Aizen. Central 46 declared them hollows and pinned the hollowfication on me, I managed to escape with them to the living world and I helped them to regain control, they now call themselves Vizards."

"Do you think you could also get one of them to come by as well, even with my help Ichigo doesn't have a lot experience using and battling against hollows and hollow powers."

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to help."

"Okay then, I suppose this is goodbye for a little while. You should bear in mind that Ichigo may be a tad different when he wakes up, outside of training he had to deal with a few issues while in his soul, he's still has relatively the same personality but just so he doesn't surprise you I thought I'd let you know." With those parting words Hollow collapsed to the ground and started to convulse violently.

* * *

><p><em>Within Ichigo's soul immediately after he became a Vasto Lorde<em>

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Blue-sky scrapers with black panes of glass surrounded him. He was also surprised when he looked down at his torso only to find that there was no wound.

"Hello Ichigo" Ichigo spun around to find the source of the voice and was surprised to see two people standing before him. One of them was a bleached whit copy of himself, and the other appeared to be middle-aged with long hair, a goatee, sunglasses and a flowing white and black coat.

"Who the hell are you two and where the hell am I!?" If anything the two people looked amused at the questions, as if they were expecting it. Their amusement only irritated Ichigo further.

"Wipe those smug grins off your god damn faces and tell me what I wanna know already!" If anything their grins grew wider but they did answer his question, at least partially. The old man decided to speak first.

"Currently we are in what is commonly referred to as your inner world. Basically we are inside your soul and your mind." Ichigo decided to accept that answer because… well because a lot of strange shit had been happening to him lately. The next person spoke in a dual tone voice that sounded eerily similar to his own as well as faintly familiar.

"And in the simplest of terms I suppose we are parts of you. The old man over there is your Zanpakuto Spirit as well as something else you'll have to figure out on your own." Ichigo now recognized the voice.

"And what are you? I heard right before I woke up here. You said you could save Rukia, that you could keep the two of us alive." The white Ichigo actually looked a little surprised that Ichigo remembered that.

"Hmm, well all I really did was pump a whole bunch of my energy through your body to get it moving again, but unfortunately since all three of us are currently here talking it means that no one is really in control. Your body is moving on its own, acting on pure instinct." Ichigo grew intensely confused by that but he at least knew he was alive.

"What exactly do you mean when you say no one is in control, how can my body move with no brain to drive it?"

"Your brain is still working but on a much more animalistic level, no real though besides 'kill what I don't like' and 'protect what I do like', basically just mindless beast" The white Ichigo seemed very nonchalant about all of this so Ichigo wasn't entirely too worried. The old man decided to help Ichigo along in this.

"If you wish you can see what is happening to your body if you wish." Ichigo perked up at that and immediately nodded his consent. Almost instantly a tear appeared in the sky and the three entities looked on as the Vasto Lorde Ichigo completely dominated Renji and Byakuya. All three were surprised when the beast stopped its killing blow aimed at Byakuya and seemingly froze.

The rest of the events transpired until Urahara sliced off the beasts horn and Ichigo's body returned to normal. All three waited in silence for a few seconds until Ichigo spoke.

"What the hell was that? Why did I turn into a…" Ichigo seemed unable to speak the next word

"A hollow" supplied the white Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and looked at the two spirits before him with an almost pleading expression. Zangetsu almost pitied him but he knew this was necessary so he let the Hollow Ichigo speak.

"Because you're part hollow" Ichigo heart actually skipped a beat at those words but his shocked expression turned to a mixture of sadness and anger.

"No I'm not." Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid you are Ichigo. I understand that this may be difficult for you to accept given what happened to your mother but you cannot deny what you just saw, and you cannot lie to us, after all we're a part of you." Zangetsu said in an effort to simultaneously comfort and encourage Ichigo.

"I… I'm just like that monster who took my mother away from me." Ichigo spoke in an uncharacteristically melancholic voice but was surprised by the strong reply from his bleach white counterpart.

"NO YOU'RE NOT," Hollow shouted at Ichigo before interrupting Ichigo's retort and continuing to speak.

"You aren't a monster Ichigo. A monster is someone cruel, selfish, and sadistic. You are none of those things. You are kind to those you care for, merciful to those you hate and self-sacrificing almost to the point of self destructive." Ichigo stared at his feet his hair covering his eyes as he thought about what he was told. After almost five minutes of total silence he raised his head and spoke.

"Thank you. I'm still a little confused about what all this means but… but WHAT I am doesn't change WHO I am. I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki, the same Ichigo Kurosaki that cares about and wants to protect his friends, and family." Both inner spirits looked on in astonished pride at Ichigo's declaration and were about to explain things further until Ichigo spoke again while looking at Hollow Ichigo.

"I suppose that means you are the hollow part of me then" Ichigo spoke with confidence in his words but also with an underlying questioning tone.

"Indeed I am. I'm surprised you're handling this so well"

"Since gaining my powers I've learnt that it's sometimes better to just go with the flow." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"I can wait for a bit but at the moment you need to deal with your Zanpakuto." Said Hollow Ichigo pointing at Zangetsu who was looking off into the distance at the moment.

"I think I understand, since Rukia's powers were destroyed and I apparently have my own I need to awaken them somehow." Most people would be shocked by this level of insight from Ichigo but the two spirits knew he was actually quite intelligent, he just preferred not to show off and didn't take enough pride in himself. Something the both of them wanted to change. Zangetsu decided to get right down to business but it was significantly less complicated since the hollow was already here.

"All you need to do to regain your soul reaper powers is to take my hand, and say release me." Zangetsu reached out his right hand and waited. There was no hesitation on Ichigo's part and he quickly grasped the outstretched hand.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo spoke and was immediately overcome with a feeling of clarity. As quickly as Ichigo had reached out he retracted his hand and was standing in a column of spiritual energy that seemed to be swirling into him. Ichigo felt something take shape in his hand and he instinctually closed his hand around it. When the light and smoke cleared Ichigo stood in his usual soul reaper garb but with one addition. A monstrous cleaver like blade wrapped in white cloth was grasped firmly by his right hand. Ichigo turned to his Zanpakuto.

"I feel incredible." Zangetsu practically swelled with pride at the pure joy in Ichigo's voice.

"You feel complete." Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo with equal amounts of joy not even bothering to disguise how happy he was at the moment. However he quickly turned serious again.

"Ichigo you need to get stronger." Ichigo was about to retort but was interrupted by Zangetsu again.

"You are strong but you need to be strong enough to handle multiple captain class soul reapers and I have no doubt you will face stronger enemies in the future." Ichigo adopted a determined expression but was still a bit confused.

"How much stronger can I really get. I don't think I'll have much time until Rukia's execution and I really can't afford to be late in this situation." Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo seemed happy to answer the question, but Zangetsu allowed the hollow to give the good news

"Within your inner world you can train as long as two years with no interruptions and almost no loss of time in the outside worlds. You'll wake up on the outside feeling two years stronger and only a few minutes will have passed." Ichigo adopted an almost manic grin at the possibilities.

"Well alright, let's get to training." Ichigo was happy to get started but noticed the slightly reluctant expression on Zangetsu's face.

"We are going to need to train… however to begin your training we must first bring balance to your soul. And that will require a period of self-reflection. You must face some harsh truths about yourself and make a resolution to either live with them or change them, only then will you gain control over your spiritual energy and only then will we be able to continue with your training.

"What do you mean by sel – " Ichigo's question was interrupted by Hollow Ichigo placing his palm in the middle of Ichigo's chest and whispering.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo's world once again seemed to go blank for a few seconds but was then replaced by a very familiar scene. He saw himself and his mother walking along the river bank on a rainy day and was immediately regretting his decision. 'No. No god dammit I don't want to see this again' Ichigo thought in desperation. But whatever this was didn't seem to care and Ichigo was once again reliving what he believed to be his greatest mistake. Inadvertently causing his mother's death. Ichigo watched and re-watched the scene wondering why this was happening to him until he recalled Zangetsu's words from earlier and forced himself to think about that day, to think on how to move on. 'I was 9. I couldn't possibly have known what was going to happen. I was just trying to save that girl on the riverbank.' The image grew blurrier and blurrier the longer he thought. 'Mom wouldn't want me to blame myself. She did what any mother did and protected her child.' The image was almost gone. 'It wasn't my fault. I need to move on. I need to be the person she would have wanted me to be. I need to stop letting my past hold me back.' In a swirl the image was gone and Ichigo was back in the darkness letting the tears fall from his face freely.

He thought it was over but then another image was placed in front of him. This one he didn't recognize but he knew it wasn't much later in life. He could see Yuzu and Karin were crying in the kitchen and both clearly in need of comfort. Karin looked toward Ichigo with a pleading expression on her face. Practically begging him to come and help the both of them deal with the fact that they just lost their mother. But Ichigo was too lost in his grief and simply turned away from them and went to his room to mourn alone. The image changed to a few years down the road Karin was showing off her first soccer trophy for everyone, Isshin and Yuzu were smiling and hugging and then she got to Ichigo and put on a hopeful expression. All she got was an unenthusiastic _good job_ and a pat on the head. He didn't even stop scowling to show her he was proud. As Ichigo watched the memory from within his soul his heart ached at the false smile his sister put on just long enough to turn around and leave to _go put the trophy in her room _and then Ichigo felt deep shame when he noticed the tears streaking down his sister's face and the feeling was multiplied knowing he was responsible for those tears.

'I understand. I always loved my sisters but I was to selfish and to closed-off to really show it. I was so closed-off I didn't even notice when I was the one hurting them.' Ichigo thought as more tears began to stream down his face. 'But not anymore. I'm not going to be like that anymore. I'm gonna be there when you need me and I'm gonna make sure everyone I care about is not only safe, but happy as well.' The image vanished like the last one and Ichigo was once again floating in darkness. This time however he did not wish for the images to stop because he noticed how much better he felt after each one, no matter how hard they were to watch.

Visions began to flash in front of him quicker than before. He was sitting in class scowling at nothing while his friends talked and laughed together. He saw Tatsuki and Chad asking him to go to the movies with them and him walking in the opposite direction, not even bothering with an excuse. 'I WILL be a better person for everyone I know. I don't need to be unhappy, because I have so much in my life to bring me joy. I'll be a better friend to everyone.' The images quickly halted and Ichigo was once again being spun around, but when he regained focus he was back on that skyscraper staring at his two companions, both of which were looking at him in anticipation. Ichigo looked down at the cleaver in his hands and began bringing in his usually turbulent spiritual pressure until it felt like that of an unseated officers and the cleaver like blade was replaced with a truly masterful looking katana.

"Thank you." Ichigo's quiet words brought a smile to everyone's face and an almost manic grin to Zangetsu's normally stoic face, and then his Zanpakuto spirit spoke.

"Let's begin your training." And train they did. Zangetsu worked Ichigo on a strict regimen and didn't intend on slowing down for quite a while.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>

Ichigo fell to the ground exhausted. Zangetsu walked up next to the heavily breathing form.

"So, have you figured out what I am besides your Zanpakuto spirit? Why I am the way I am? Why me personality is what it is?" Zangetsu was hoping Ichigo would have figured it out and wasn't disappointed.

"You're everything that I perceived a warrior to be. Strong, wise, focused, confident, insightful and determined. You're my idea of true strength." Ichigo spoke with such certainty that even Zangetsu was a little surprised, but he still smiled at the answer given.

"Correct."

_4 months later_

Ichigo had trained tirelessly with Zangetsu for the last ten months and was now quite skilled in his soul reaper abilities. His Hakuda, Zanjutsu and Shunpo were now slightly above captain level. With his newfound control he had even learned some Kido, it might never be his preferred weapon but it was there if he needed it. The training gave Ichigo incredible speed and strength and allowed him to become very proficient in the use of his ordinary blade as well as his Shikai. Now it was time for the next step.

"You have trained hard and become quite strong. You have mastered your Shikai and now it is time for you to attain Bankai." Ichigo readied his blade and commenced his training yet again.

_2 months later_

Within the last two months Ichigo had attained his Bankai and mastered its use. He could now use his Bankai for hours on end with no negative effects on his body. As a result of his training Ichigo also met the evolved form of his Zanpakuto spirit, Tensa Zangetsu, and it was he who spoke to Ichigo now.

"My training with you is complete for the moment and you must now work on mastering your hollow powers." The younger looking Zangetsu spoke in an almost wistful tone, but Ichigo gave him a nod and a smile.

"Ha, maybe if I have hollow powers I'll finally be able to beat you" He said with a competitive smirk.

"Doubtful" Tensa responded with an identical look on his face.

* * *

><p>The next year went by almost with out interruption save for one conversation between Ichigo and his hollow counterpart after about 9 months.<p>

"_Do you know what I am?" Hollow Ichigo questioned._

"_You're me… in a way. You're an odd combination. You're confident and easygoing but also arrogant and a little laid back and lazy. You're everything I want to be and everything I don't want to become." Ichigo answered after a few seconds of thought._

"_Very good king. Since you know WHAT I am I'll tell you WHO I am. My name is Shiro Kouken (1), but you can call me Shiro." He said extending his right hand, which Ichigo gladly shook._

"_Nice to finally meet you Shiro."_

Outside of that Ichigo learnt how to summon his mask which took on the shape it had in his Vasto Lorde form, almost like a full helmet with demonic looking curved horns. He could maintain his mask for hours now without putting a huge strain on his spiritual energy. He also became skilled in the use of his hollow abilities like cero, hierro, sonido and instant regeneration. To the surprise of both Zangetsu and Shiro, Ichigo had somehow managed to combine certain moves to make them more powerful. He created the Force Step by combining flash step and sonido, and the Getsuga Cero. The hierro was used as a passive ability but could also be strengthened to a degree. And his instant regeneration also seemed to be a passive ability, healing his wounds automatically and taking a surprisingly small amount of energy to do so. He could however delay the healing if he wished to.

After two years Ichigo now looked almost completely different (2). Not that was a bad thing; in fact Ichigo was quite pleased with the results of his training. After two years of training Ichigo was finally ready to return. His inner spirits had warned him about the pain he would feel when he returned to his human body but he was prepared for it… mostly.

"I'll see you guys later" Ichigo spoke his parting words before he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and began fading from his inner world. Leaving behind to proud and happy spiritual entities.

* * *

><p>Urahara watched in mild fascination and disgust as not only did Ichigo's hair grow a bit longer but his muscles grew larger and more defined. He then heard the sickening sound of crunching bone as Ichigo's body grew from its previous 5'9" to an impressive 6'2". The body stopped convulsing and an intense burst of spiritual pressure almost brought Urahara too his knees as he looked on in complete shock while a sword began to materialize in Ichigo's right hand, and what an impressive sword it was.<p>

A slightly curved 30" blade of dark grey steel and a 10" handle with black and red wrappings crisscrossing in a Celtic knot pattern met at a simple oval shaped guard colored the same black and red as the hilt wrappings.

Urahara's admiration of the blade was cut short as Ichigo's hand grasped the blade and he began gingerly rising from the ground. He placed the sword into a black sheathe that had materialized on Ichigo's back strapped across his chest with a piece of red leather. Ichigo then turned around and gave Urahara another shock when a genuine smile made its way on to Ichigo's face.

"Hey Urahara how's it going? You look different for some reason." Urahara did the only thing he could to cope at the moment and burst out laughing… for a full minute, at the end of which Ichigo's smile had surprisingly remained.

"I look different!? You look like you've been training for a year straight!?" Ichigo let out a faint chuckle at his words and shocked Urahara yet again with his next words.

"Actually two years" Urahara almost fainted but regained his composure.

"Ichigo are you aware of what me and your hollow – "

"Shiro, that's his name"

"What me and Shiro discussed earlier?"

"Yes I when control is exchanged we experience everything the other did since the switch happened."

"Well then, I suppose there isn't much to discuss. TESSAI!" The giant of a man quickly made his way down into the training field in a sprint.

"Yes Kisuke? What do you need?"

"Would you mind finding Yoruichi and telling her to bring Ichigo's friends by here?" Urahara asked already knowing the answer.

"Not a problem." Tessai spoke once again and sprinted away up the ladder as if nothing had happened. Ichigo and Urahara sat in companionable silence for the next ten or fifteen minutes, until the peace was interrupted by a Senkaimon appearing in the middle of the training field. Both Ichigo and Urahara stood up and grasped their respective weapons. Three captains from soul society stepped through the gate and when Urahara saw the man standing in the middle gazing impassively at the two of them he seethed in rage and growled out the name of the man he hated more than anyone else in all the realms.

"Sosuke Aizen"

* * *

><p>Hey guys if you like what's happening so far then great, if you're pissed that their wasn't any action I'm sorry, but the next chapter will start with the confrontation between the soul society captains, and Kisuke and Ichigo. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.<p>

(1) White Guardian. Seemed appropriate.

(2) How Ichigo uniform looked post dangai training, torn sleeve chain coiling up the arm. This will be how Ichigo always looks in Bankai from now on.


	4. Beginning

First timer here hoping anybody who actually finds this reads it and enjoys it. Constructive criticism appreciated, non-constructive criticism less so.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH (Do I seriously have to put that here?)

* * *

><p>"Sosuke Aizen" Kisuke growled out the name with extreme loathing lacing his words.<p>

"Hello Kisuke" Aizen spoke calmly. Clearly not an emotion reflected by everyone in the room. Soifon was barely restraining herself and everyone could feel her spiritual pressure flaring from her anger.

"Good to see you again Byakuya, Soifon." The warm greeting just made Soifon even angrier and she began drawing her blade but halted at his next words.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why three of soul societies captains have arrived at my shop uninvited." Soifon gritted her teeth and practically snarled her response.

"You know very well why we're here Urahara. You've been a fugitive for over a century. Surely you knew this day was coming?" Kisuke seemed to ponder her words for a moment, but Soifon wasn't about to let him respond.

"For your crimes against soul society as well as subjecting a living human to your hollowfication experiments you are hereby under arrest, you cannot hope to resist against the three of us." Soifon had now drawn her blade and was hoping Urahara would do something stupid, and he didn't disappoint.

"Sorry Soifon but I don't intend on returning to soul society just yet. In fact I quite like it here." That statement was enough for Soifon who sprang towards Kisuke in a blur of shunpo with her sword drawn over her head. She reappeared behind Kisuke and swung Suzumebachi down only for it to be interrupted by another blade. She was surprised to see the determined gaze of the orange haired teen, but was even more surprised that the boy didn't seem all to fazed by her strike.

"What are you doing!? Why would you protect that man after what he did you to!?" Soifon started raising her spiritual pressure and pushing her blade down harder and a crater began forming underneath Ichigo.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ichigo shouted, punctuating his statement by pushing Soifon away with his blade. She did a backflip in mid-air and landed softly about ten feet away from him.

"Urahara didn't do anything to me." Soifon was shocked by that statement but didn't let it show.

"What he did or didn't do is irrelevant. He is still a criminal of soul society and must be brought to justice."

"You mean the same way Rukia was a criminal?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes. At the mention of his sister Byakuya decided to get involved and drew his blade.

"You have no right to question what you don't understand Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya voice was cold and even a little bit angry, but Ichigo wasn't too happy to see the squad six captain again.

"Oh it's you. Finished ruthlessly murdering you're sister yet?" Ichigo's voice took on a angry tone laced in condescension, which did not go unnoticed by Byakuya who decide that further talk was pointless and flashed stepped towards Ichigo preparing his blade to preform another Senka.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Byakuya's path was intercepted by the red kido blast and he turned to look at the now battle ready Kisuke Urahara standing with his palm outstretched.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill him Byakuya. Guess you'll just have to fight me instead." Both combatant immediately flash stepped away to fight without interruption.

'Perfect. Now I just watch and wait, eventually my opportunity will present itself' Aizen thought as he found a large rock to stand on top of as he watched the battles commencing.

* * *

><p><em>ICHIGO VS SOIFON<em>

Both combatants raised there spiritual pressures a little more and charged towards one another. Sparks began flying in every direction as their blades clashed over and over again. Ichigo poured a little extra power into a horizontal strike, and the change managed to throw off Soifon's guard for a moment. Taking advantage of the opening Ichigo thrust Zangetsu forward but Soifon disappeared with a shunpo and he ended up stabbing through the Haori left behind. Ichigo's momentary surprise was interrupted by a hiss of pain as Soifon delivered a harsh kick to back of his left knee forcing Ichigo to kneel on the ground.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" The blue flames shot towards Ichigo rapidly, but he managed to roll backwards and out of the way. He quickly stood and turned and quickly sidestepped the sword strike aimed at his shoulder. Using his momentum he spun around to deliver a kick to the side of his opponents head but was blocked by her forearm, which brought a grunt of pain out of Soifon. Ichigo decided to use the moment to his advantage and while his leg was still connecting to Soifon's arm he raised his left hand and pointed his two outstretched fingers at her left shoulder.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" The pale white lightening shot out and through Soifon's shoulder leaving a charred, quarter-sized hole. Soifon shouted in pain and leapt back from her opponent. Through the fading pain she still managed to analyze her opponent.

'Captain level abilities it would seem. Impressive speed, strength and technique, but he's still hesitant in some of his moves. He lacks experience. Dammit if I didn't have to bring him he could be an asset.' Shaking the thought from her head she was thinking of ways to defeat the boy without killing him. 'I'll have to restrain him with Bakudo but he might be able to break free if that spiritual pressure I felt from him is anything to go by.' Soifon's thinking was interrupted by immense pain. All the fighters were shocked by the blood that gushed out of the deep wound on her back running from her left shoulder to her right hip. Before she passed out Soifon turned to look at her assailant and her eyes widened.

"So sorry Soifon, but I'm afraid you've done everything I needed you to do." Spoke the eerily calm voice of Sosuke Aizen.

"She'll bleed out soon enough, shame really, she was an excellent assassin." He flicked the blood off of his blade and turned to face the completely shocked Ichigo.

"But she could only push you so far. I need to see what you're really capable of." After he spoke he was about to charge at Ichigo until a wall of cherry blossom petals blocked his path, and everyone heard Byakuya Kuchiki's voice.

"So Urahara was right about you, you truly are a monster." Aizen turned to gaze at his three enemies. Most people would be at least a little scared to face off against three captain class opponents, but Aizen just let a slight smirk grace his face.

"Three on one hardly seems honorable."

* * *

><p><em>BYAKUYA &amp; URAHARA (SAME TIME AS ICHIGO VS SOIFON)<em>

"I WILL bring you in to pay for your crimes Urahara" Byakuya spoke readying his blade.

"I haven't committed any crimes Byakuya." Urahara spoke calmly but also readied himself for a fight.

Byakuya decided to make the first move and flashed stepped towards Urahara with his blade drawn to the side preparing for a horizontal strike. Unsurprisingly Kisuke who looked Byakuya in the eye unwaveringly blocked the blow. After a half second delay Byakuya struck twice in quick succession, which were both, blocked quickly in a flurry of sparks. Byakuya jumped back from his opponent to prepare another attack. He was about to charge again but halted again.

"If you really want justice done for the hollowfication experiments preformed a hundred years ago then you simply need to arrest the man who came here with you." Byakuya paused and looked back at Urahara.

"Central 46 declared you guilty, I may not always agree with them but they wouldn't have done that without any evidence." Byakuya was at least willing to listen. If Rukia's arrest had taught him anything its that no one is above reproach, not fellow soul reapers, not himself, not the head captain, no one.

"They did have evidence. Evidence planted by Aizen." Byakuya's stare was enough to let Kisuke know he was still listening.

"Do you have any way to confirm this?" The smile on Kisuke's face couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"I do. I can get one of Aizen's victims here to tell you the truth." Byakuya eyes flashed in interest but he still wasn't convinced.

"One eye-witness account isn't enough." The smile on Urahara's face got if possible even bigger.

"What about 8 witnesses?" Byakuya stared at Urahara for a moment before he fully understood what Urahara meant.

"The captains and lieutenants who disappeared with you that night. I don't understand how they can help though. Didn't they become hollows?" Kisuke's smile dimmed a little at that.

"For a time yes, which is why central 46 ordered they be executed. But I managed to help them regain control of their bodies and minds." Byakuya was now extremely interested. He knew that Urahara was an intelligent man, intelligent enough to actually pull off what he was suggesting.

"I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. But I still need to confirm everything you've told me. I'm wiling to stand down for now if you do the same." After a nod from Urahara both soul reapers lowered their weapons but the horrified face Kisuke was making distracted Byakuya. Turning around Byakuya saw Soifon's falling and bleeding form as well as Aizen's imposing figure standing behind her with his blade bloodied. After taking a few seconds to get over his shock Byakuya lifted his blade up in front of his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" His blade dissolved and he directed it to intercept Aizen.

* * *

><p><em>AIZEN VS ICHIGO<em>

"Three on one hardly seems honorable." His opponents bristled at the comment. How dare someone as despicable as this pretend to be sanctimonious. They were however wary to approach him after he had just defeated a captain with one strike.

"Ichigo, you can't hold back against this one." Kisuke spoke in an urgent whisper and Ichigo responded with a nod and began flaring his spiritual pressure. Ichigo held his right arm out with his blade pointing towards Aizen. And his spiritual pressure began rising even higher. Byakuya was actually impressed.

"ZANGETSU!" After Ichigo's shout his sword shined midnight black fringed by a blood-red glow. Through the torrent of black and red spiritual energy swirling around Ichigo, the other three watched as his blade grew to almost twice it's size and reshaped itself into a massive black cleaver with a silver edge. Ichigo tossed the blade into the air and grabbed the cloth attached at the bottom and began spinning the blade blowing away all the dust around him. Aizen looked mildly interested at this and Urahara had a thoughtful expression on his face, but Byakuya was even more impressed to see someone so young had already achieved Shikai.

Ichigo brought his blade back into his grasped and gave it a practice swing through the air that made a menacing humming noise. Ichigo smirked at Aizen and readied himself before charging at Aizen with a shunpo. Ichigo brought Zangetsu down with all his force to strike a critical blow. Everyone was incredibly shocked when Aizen simply brought up his left hand and blocked the strike with a single finger, not even reacting to the force behind the blow. Ichigo's surprise was short lived as he was forced back by a sword slicing through his abdomen.

Ichigo stood slowly trying to ignore the pain, but what was getting to him more than the pain was the panic. 'He stopped me with one finger!? How can someone be that strong!?' Ichigo looked at his opponent and was annoyed to find that a small smirk was still present on Aizen's face. 'I won't be able to do anything with just my shikai. I don't know exactly how powerful this guy is but it's like Kisuke said, I can't afford to hold back.' Ichigo pointed Zangetsu forward and grasped his forearm with his other hand and flared his spiritual pressure again. The other three all adopted surprised faces at the amount of energy being exuded, but Aizen's was quickly replaced by a predatory grin.

"BANKAI!" The yell was accompanied by another explosion of energy. A pillar of black and red energy surrounded Ichigo and from within another yell was heard.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A crescent of black and red energy shot out of the pillar and towards Aizen who smirked at the display and spoke softly.

"Bakudo 81, Danku" A translucent barrier appeared in front of Aizen to block the attack but he was surprised when the Bakudo began to crack under the pressure. He quickly brought up another barrier just as the first one shattered and was thankful when the attack finally dissipated against the second danku. When the dust cleared everyone looked at Ichigo's Bankai form (torn sleeve, chain coiling up the arm) Urahara and Aizen quickly deduced that it was a compression type Bankai but Byakuya was a different matter. At first he gazed in disbelief and shock as Ichigo preformed Bankai, a technique that only a handful of soul reapers ever master and even then it takes decades. He waited in anticipation for the teenagers Bankai but was underwhelmed by what he saw. He was about to comment until he saw the impressed faces of Urahara and Aizen. Then without warning Ichigo disappeared so fast Byakuya actually lost sight of him. He reappeared in front of Aizen with his blade protruding out of his back. Urahara and Byakuya were shocked at this as they didn't expect Ichigo's speed to be that much of an advantage. All three of them were even more shocked when the impaled Aizen spoke to them calmly.

"Excellent work. That Getsuga Tenshou of yours was perfect for getting an estimate of your strength but I'm afraid I really need to end this." Ichigo was shocked when he saw blood spurting out deep wounds on both Byakuya and Urahara's bodies.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" The impaled body of Aizen shattered like glass in front of Ichigo's eyes and he turned franticly trying to find Aizen.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro" Six beams of light shot into Ichigo and prevented him from moving. Ichigo quickly raised his spiritual pressure in an effort to break the Bakudo but Aizen was quicker. In a flash he had placed Ichigo's wrist into a pair of plain white handcuffs that covered his entire arm from wrist to elbow and were held together by 4 thick chains. Immediately after they were placed on his body they changed from whit to black and Ichigo felt instantly weakened his Bankai coat and sword disappeared followed quickly by his shikai leaving only a normal sword in his grasp which Aizen took. Aizen released the Bakudo and let Ichigo fall to ground with a painful THUD. Ichigo was brought back up to his feet and glared at Aizen who smirked back and spoke in an almost cheerful voice.

"It's such a shame. I can't believe you were powerful enough to kill two captains as well as former captain Urahara" Ichigo went wide eyed at that, and he quickly figured out what Aizen meant by that.

"You BASTARD! It won't work, I'll tell them what you did. SOMEONE will believe me." Aizen grew even more amused at this.

"It doesn't really matter what you say. I've taken control of central 46 and am now acting in their stead with no one the wiser. Even if you do manage to make someone suspicious of me it won't matter. To defy central 46 in to commit treason and soul reapers are nothing if not horrendously loyal." This shocked Ichigo until he remembered the fake Aizen shattering and realized what his Zanpakuto power was, and realized just how he could pretend to be an entire governing body. 'Hypnosis' Thought Ichigo with dread. Ichigo knew that with enough willpower you could see through illusions, Shiro taught him that, but only if you were consciously trying to see through them. Ichigo hung his head in realization and asked quietly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aizen seemed to smile at the complacency of his captive.

"Well first I need to wait until Ms. Kuchiki is executed, at which point you'll be coming with me to Hueco Mundo where I'll have all the time in the world to figure out what makes you tick." Ichigo ground his teeth at the idea of being used like some kind of lab rat, but he was glad to at least have a timeline to work with. He began making plans in his head, but quickly deduced he would need help to escape. 'Someone will sympathize with Rukia and me, I know if they give me a chance I can convince someone to help me' Ichigo thought with renewed hope. He was careful to not let Aizen know what he was thinking, so he snarled out a response.

"You bastard, I swear to you Aizen I will kill you." Aizen simply waved off the threat and used his Zanpakuto to open a senkaimon that he started dragging Ichigo into. The doors closed on the gate and the training field beneath Urahara's Shop was deathly quiet for a few minutes until a crashing noise came from the stairs and Yoruichi burst into the basement followed quickly by Tessai, Uryu, Chad and, thankfully for the soul reapers currently unconscious and bleeding out on the ground, Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>SOUL SOCIETY<em>

While traveling through the senkaimon Aizen had used his sword to create some believable wounds on his body and had put on a fake expression of pain, grief and distress. It sickened Ichigo to see such an act but he decided that for the time being he would stay silent and try to figure out a plan.

They stepped through the gates on the other side and were greeted by members of squad five including Lieutenant Momo Hinamori who gasped quietly at her captains wounded state and shot a harsh glare at Ichigo, who remained silent and stoic.

"Captain, are you alright?" Asked a random squad member. Aizen decide to lay it up a little bit and put some extra labored breaths into his falsely weak sounding voice.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Aizen said as he summoned a hell butterfly with an urgent message to the head captain requesting a captains meeting. The squad members all sat in silence waiting for the response while Momo checked on her captains wounds shooting the occasional angry and nervous glance at the restrained man who at the moment seemed to be staring at nothing. All the squad members knew what those cuffs did so they didn't bother restraining him any further, they did however take Zangetsu from Aizen and took it to the fifth squad captain's quarters him the one who touched the sword could feel the anger rolling off of it in waves. When a hell butterfly finally flew back into the barracks and landed on Aizen's hand it let him know that the captains meeting was called. Aizen quickly stood and brought Ichigo up with him with a harsh tug under his left arm.

"Captain Aizen you should rest first." Said Momo with a worried expression on her face. Aizen put on a gentle smile and turned to face his lieutenant. He put a hand on top of her hand and spoke softly.

"Thank you for worrying Momo, but I need to be there. I promise I'll go to squad four right afterwards to get these wounds looked at." Momo still looked a little reluctant but nodded anyways. Ichigo was glaring at Aizen with as much malice as he could muster up. 'I can't believe how this bastard shamelessly manipulates her. It's DISGUSTING.' Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when Aizen grabbed his arm and disappeared in a shunpo.

In a few minutes they arrived at the squad one barracks and Ichigo was dragged along into the captains meeting hall. They were the last two people to arrive at the meeting and many of the captains were surprised to see a bloodied Aizen and shot angry and questioning glances at the restrained man following him. Everyone's attention was brought to the front as Head-Captain Yamamoto brought his cane down.

"Captain Sosuke Aizen. You have returned without your comrades and with a different prisoner than intended. Would you kindly give us your report?" Aizen took a fake shuddering breath and began talking in a tired and slightly distressed tone.

"We tracked the path of spiritual energy left by Urahara and exited the senkaimon in the middle of his hideout…"

* * *

><p><em>BACK ON EARTH<em>

Soifon's eyes began to crack open slowly and she was about the sit up when she heard a soft and kind voice to her right.

"Please don't move right now. It disrupts the healing process." The girls who spoke was currently holding her arms out in front of herself and appeared to be concentrating hard on something. It was then that Soifon noticed a distinct lack of pain and saw the orange glow surrounding her. She looked over at her shoulder and was shocked to see the quarter-sized hole in it quickly closing up. When the pain had completely vanished she managed to remember what happened to her and almost snarled in rage. Now fully healed she stood up and her spiritual pressure began flaring wildly as she looked around frantically for Sosuke Aizen and drew her sword. She stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Now now little bee, you should calm down before you sting somebody."Soifon froze on the spot and jerkily turned her head around. She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw her mentor. At first she didn't believe it, even with the her distinctive appearance there was something missing.

"L-l-lady Yoruichi?" Soifon managed to whisper out of her shock. Any doubts she had about whether or not the person in front of her was Yoruichi were instantly wiped away by the confident but warm grin smile that spread across the purple-haired woman's face.

"It's been a long time. Soifon." Breaking out of her shock, Soifon finally let out the air she didn't know she was holding. She was about to start demanding answers; some form of explanation for why Yoruichi left all those years ago. But Soifon was simply too tired to be angry at the moment and when her exhaustion caught up with her she promptly took a seat on the ground hugged her knees too her chest and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Yoruichi saw this and felt a small amount of guilt tugging at her heart. She knelt down next to her old student and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I had good reasons for leaving but I know now that I should have at least tried to explain things to you. But it's alright now, everything's going to be okay." Soifon slowly stopped crying and turned to look at Yoruichi with a sceptical eyebrow raised.

"Okay!? How is this okay!? I have no idea what to think right now, not after Aizen-" She stopped her rant and gasped in realization.

"CATAIN KUCHIKI!" Yoruichi was surprised for a second but quickly realized what she meant.

"Don't worry he's alive. He's being healed as we speak. Take a look for yourself." Soifon looked where Yoruichi was pointing and saw a girl kneeling next to her fellow captain with her arms outstretched and a look of concentration on her face. The orange bubble around Byakuya did not go unnoticed either.

"Yoruichi, what is that girl doing? What kind of power is that? And better yet, who is she?" Her questions came out quickly and without pause. Yoruichi couldn't help but lightly giggle but decided to answer anyway.

"In order then. Healing Byakuya. We're not entirely sure. And her name is Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritually aware friends." The way the answers were told made Soifon pause and think just to make sure all of her questions had been answered.

"What do you mean you're not entirely sure? How can you not know what kind of power that is? What do you mean spiritually aware friends?" The questions came out with a slightly accusatory tone but Yoruichi decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, she hasn't had the power for too long so we can't be sure, but Kisuke does have a few theories. As for the boy's friends, it appears that his own spiritual energy awakened abilities in two of his friends, and the others can now see spirits." At the mention of Kisuke Urahara, Soifon's demeanour did a complete 180.

"Are you saying you have regular contact with that man. Why would you possibly subject yourself to that disgusting, lazy, arrogant piece of sh-"

"You know I can hear you right?" Soifon turned to look at the origin of that comment and sneered in his direction.

"Does it look like I care? Why would the feelings of traitorous scum like you matter to me?" Urahara actually looked a little saddened by those words but before Soifon could puzzle out exactly why, they were interrupted by another voice.

"No." The single word from Byakuya Kuchiki brought everyone's attention to the black-haired captain slowly moving towards them with a slight limp, an orange-haired girl following closely behind him trying in vain to get the man to stay still.

"Please Mr. soul reaper you shouldn't be walking around right now, I haven't finished healing you yet." She exclaimed while frantically waving her arms around.

"I understand but I need to be involved in this conversation. If it assuages your worries you may heal me while we speak. Also my name is not Mr. soul reaper, I am Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six."Orihime was tad confused seeing as she had no idea what 'squads' he was referring to, but she still accepted the response. Once Byakuya had taken a seat near the other three she began healing him once again.

"Kisuke Urahara is not a criminal. After Aizen's actions I am now almost one-hundred percent sure." Yoruichi and Urahara both looked happy at that but Soifon was more confused and even a little angry.

"What do you mean!? Just because Aizen is a criminal doesn't mean Urahara is not!?" Urahara actually let a small smile grace his face at the response and thought to himself 'Ah Soifon, still as cautious as ever I see'.

"While me and Urahara were fighting and while I was questioning him, he maintained that he was innocent and even claimed to have access to eight individuals who can confirm that Sosuke Aizen is in fact guilty of the crimes that Kisuke Urahara was accused of." Soifon was left gaping at the news and her opinion was wavering, but she wasn't about to believe this without evidence.

"I want to talk with these witnesses you claim exist." Urahara was surprised that Soifon was considering his innocence, but he was also quite glad. Now all he had to do was somehow convince at least one of the Vizards to subject themselves to an interrogation from a member of the organization that they resent for ordering their execution. 'This... may be a bit tricky' thought Urahara.

"The witnesses do exist, but I'm afraid I can't take you too them." Urahara said, not letting worry creep into his voice. After a short pause Soifon responded.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Urahara reflexively took a gulp at the look in Soifon's eyes and reminded himself yet again that he was dealing with a trained assassin.

"They won't allow any soul reapers other than Yoruichi, Tessai and myself near them. You see, they aren't exactly fond of soul society." Soifon was about to ask more questions but Urahara cut her off.

"However, one of them could be convinced to come here." Everyone else adopted thoughtful expressions at that and Byakuya decided to keep the conversation going.

"And how exactly would you manage-" CRASH! Byakuya's words were interrupted when a hole was made in the ceiling. Everyone looked up to find out what had happened and were surprised to see a quickly descending body. Everyone tracked it's progress until the person stuck their legs out and at a very high speed landed directly on Kisuke's face. After a couple of seconds the person standing on Kisuke jumped off and landed on the ground next to him only to turn around and grab him by the front of his shirt. They brought his face down to their eye level and fixed him with a glare, then began shouting at him.

"KISUKE YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE THE KID!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Urahara after speaking to Yoruichi I decided it would be prudent to inform the vizards that Ichigo had undergone some changes, Ms. Sarugaki decided to return with me but we both grew quite concerned when we felt several energies in conflict, and then Ichigo and another person's energy disappeared all together." Shouted Tessai, his face appearing in the ceiling hole. Soifon was completely shocked at the person she was seeing in front of her but she wasn't about to stop her from beating on Urahara, in fact Soifon was rather enjoying the show.

"Now now Hiyori I have a perfectly good explanation" Kisuke said in his usual happy voice hoping to calm down his former lieutenant. Hiyori's only response was to throw Urahara over her shoulder into a rock and turn to snarl at him yet again.

"Well then quit wasting my time and start talking already."

* * *

><p><em>SOUL SOCIETY (CAPTAIN'S MEETING)<em>

"I was waking up from being unconscious and could only watched in horror as he ruthlessly cut down my fellow captains and his own comrade Urahara, he then burned their bodies to ashes." Aizen spoke with such a sincerely distraught voice, even throwing a few tears in for good measure. The whole display nearly made Ichigo vomit, as it was he settled for glaring at Aizen with complete disgust.

"The boy collapsed from exhaustion after that and it was all I could do to restrain myself from killing this... this MONSTER!" He shouted the last word and shot a hateful and pained expression towards Ichigo for dramatic effect. The other captains were all taking the news differently. Some were looking at Ichigo with absolute loathing, some had their heads bowed, a few showed no reaction at all, but one was looking intently at Ichigo. Not with rage or hate but with genuine confusion. He simply couldn't imagine that this was the same Ichigo that had befriended his squad member.

'Rukia... Could you really have been so wrong about this boy?' Ukitake saw the expression that the boy was directing at Aizen. 'Or perhaps... Something else is going on' Ukitake remained silent as he switched from looking at Ichigo to look at squad fives captain. No one else was paying him any attention as they were too focused on Ichigo or their own grief so no one saw the expression that briefly flashed across Aizen's face. An expression that shocked Jushiro Ukitake to his core.

Pure, unadulterated, joy.

* * *

><p>Hey people, as usual hoped you enjoyed it. Some feedback on the fighting would be good (Too short? maybe just missing something?). Thanks for reading :)<p>

Also my intention was to bring in original villains after Aizen but if people still want me to do the other arcs (Bounts, Amagai, Zanpakuto) let me know in the review and I'll start thinking about it :)

I've decide that there really won't be a fixed chapter length because I prefer to stop a chapter at the natural stopping point instead of just writing for the sake of having more words :)


End file.
